Lines
by FlyingWorldOtter
Summary: -Wizards were gathered in large numbers, because when matched, a fine magical line would connect your heart to your soul mates' heart. Once you had found the person at the other end of your line you would then hold hands and a golden glow would appear around the hands and personalized rings representing the couple would appear on their finger.
1. Soul mate potion

**Hello everyone! I just had to wait 3 hrs at the garage to get my car fixed and this story got written while waiting :) Hope you like it!**

'… And ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for!'

The place was packed. All single wizards and witches were gathered in their closest world-class quidditch stadiums. The London stadium was full, the Paris stadium was full, Italy, Dublin, Greece, China, America, Canada, they were all full.

The country's different government had come together. Japanese wizards had found a way to find your soul mate by drinking a potion. The potion would take everything into consideration and find your match.

Wizards were gathered in large numbers, because when matched, a fine magical line would connect your heart to your soul mates' heart. If your match was in another country, then your only option would be to follow the line. Once you had found the person at the other end of your line you then had to hold hands and a golden glow would appear around the hands and personalized rings representing the couple would appear on their finger.

Of course, there was the possibility of no line at all. In that case it could mean that your soul mate had not drank the potion, that they were still underage, or that there was just nobody compatible to match with.

The potion was available to anyone who wanted it, as long as you weren't married. The potion had been available for a month now and could be taken at any time. A Japanese government official would then come to the ceremony and would cast a spell to activate the potion. This spell would be cast on the same day, every year.

It was the event of the century. Wizards and witches were excited. Japan had already tried out the potion and it was an immense success. The event had made the papers internationally, showing pictures of the lines crossing one end of the country to the other. Thankfully muggles couldn't see them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic, was standing on a podium in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

'I wish every one the best of luck tonight! Once your match is complete and rings have appeared on your fingers, your names will automatically appear in this book.' There was a book in front of him, opened to the front page, which was still blank. He was clearly eager to see the names appear in it. 'I now invite Hajime Otsuka to join me on stage.' The Japanese government official made his way onto the stage.

He pointed his wand to his throat, then casted a Sonorus, as well as a spell to translate his speech. 'Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to cast the spell today. Please stand up. You might feel a little tingle when the spell takes effect. The line should appear in within a minute. The colours of the lines will defer from every couple.'

He stood forward, removed both spells from his throat and began chanting the spell.

Hermione was standing in the stands, all of her friends surrounding her. They had just finished their eight year at Hogwarts and they hadn't even received their results from their NEWTs yet. They were all looking at each other, anxious to know what was going to happen.

Ron had his eyes closed. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Ginny looked excited. George, Neville and Luna all looked really calm, as if they were expecting nothing to happen.

Hermione didn't know what to think. It would be nice to be matched, she liked the idea of the choice being made for her. She just didn't think she had the time to date. Also, she wasn't interested in anybody. She had tried dating Ron during their last school year but it ended up being a fiasco and decided they were better off as friends. She was also afraid that nothing would come out of it. That she was just so different that no one could complete her.

Lines were starting to appear all over the stadium, some connecting with people within the stadium, some were leaping out far in into the sky.

'You have GOT to be kidding me!' They all heard all of a sudden.

They all turned around to see who had spoken.

Angelina Johnson was starring mouth wide at George Weasley. YOU! I'm going to kill you! There was an obvious bright red line connecting Angelina to George. They had dated on and off throughout the last year and George's lost and grief was usually too hard to handle for Angelina and brought on many conflicts in between the two. George was obviously very shaken by it.

Hermione had stopped looking at the two of them and turned over to Neville and Luna who were now holding hands. They both had large smiles on their faces, happy with the outcome. Forest green bands with creatures and leaves formed on their fingers.

She was paying so much attention to others that she hadn't noticed her own line. A gold and silver line was coming out of her heart and reaching into the sky. 'hmm... I wonder who it might be?' She murmured to herself.

She looked around. Ron also had a line coming out of his heart. A sky-blue line, who shot right out into the sky as well. Going into a different direction then her own.

Hermione was now searching for Ginny, where had she go? After a couple of minutes of searching for her, she spotted her bright red hair a couple of stands to her left. A silver and purple line was connecting her to a man a couple of feet away from her. They were about to hold hands. Hermione couldn't tell who the man was from this distance.

Hermione turned around to see if Harry had seen. He was sitting down, his head between his hands. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. 'I don't have a match Hermione.'

Indeed, Harry wasn't showing any signs of having a line forming at all. 'Maybe next year? Maybe she's not of age yet?'

'Whatever.' He mumbled.

'You want to help me follow my line, Harry?' Ron was clearly very excited at the idea that he had a match. 'I hope she's not overseas…'

'Sure.' He mumbled. 'What else am I going to do?' He seemed to be a little shaken.

Hermione gave him a hug. 'She's probably still at Hogwarts.' Trying to encourage him.

'Just my luck, is it? I'm about to start teaching DADA and I'll be matched with one of my students as soon as they leave Hogwarts. That's just great.' He sounded exasperated.

Ron looked a little impatient, leaning his hand towards Harry. 'Are you coming or what?'

Harry looked over at Hermione.

'I'll be fine. You go.' Hermione looked at her own line, still leaping out of the stadium. When she turned around to look back at Harry and Ron, they were gone.

Couples around her had been made. Even the minister of magic looked like he got matched as well. Ginny was still beside her mysterious beau, George and Angelina had left, Neville and Luna were holding hands and comparing their rings with other couples' rings.

'Well this is it everyone! What a night this as been! This book is just getting fuller and fuller by the minute! I wish everyone a great night and for those of you who haven't been matched, don't give up hope, and I will see you next year!' Kingsley Shacklebolt, who couldn't stop smiling, waved to everyone while holding hands with a woman who seemed to by shy and kept looking down.

Hermione said goodbye to everyone around her, most wishing her good luck following her line to her match.

She returned to her flat ready for a good night sleep. It was very late after all and who knows, maybe her match was overseas and going to find him would maybe take a long time. Might as well be rested before her search. And who knows… maybe her match will be knocking on her door in the morning.

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was surrounded with some of his friends, Nott, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass. All were drinking heavily looking at lines coming out of their chest.

They were all making fun of Goyle who had a pink line coming out of his chest. He was actively trying to hide it.

'Oh come on, you've got to think it's funny too! I personally think Lockhart could be at the other end of your line. Or maybe Umbridge?' Pansy Parkinson had a hard time breathing as she was laughing so hard.

'You only think it's funny because you don't want to acknowledge your own line Parkinson.' Nott pointed out. Theo Nott himself had a purple line as for Pansy had a bronze line. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Well I'm glad mine is bronze and not purple.' She quipped back.

Daphnee Greengrass was keeping quiet, 'My line is green and yellow … I guess that can't be too bad… as long as it's not a Hufflepuff…' She looked over to Malfoy. 'You're not saying much.'

'There's nothing to say.' He was slouched down on his sofa, fire whiskey in hand. He was looking down at his own line. His gold and silver line.

**The end!**

**What do you think?  
It's written as a stand alone but I was maybe thinking of writing their reunion and possibly other pairings. Thoughts?**

**Also, i consider myself a hufflepuff, I aint hatting on hufflepuff... just saying :) **

**xx**


	2. Gold and Silver

**Hello Everyone! By popular demand, I have removed this story as complete and will write the reunions between soul mates. I am more of a reader then a writer, so bare with me, the time it will take in between chapters may be long. I want to keep writing as a hobby and will not force myself to do so. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love xx**

Draco Malfoy didn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking of who might be at the other end of his gold and silver line. The possibilities scared him.

The war had been over for a year now, he'd been cleared from all charges at his trial and had went back to Hogwarts for his 8th year as it was a condition to his clearance. He had mostly kept to himself, studied every night… but what did that matter really? Who would hire an ex death eater?

He'd been brooding in Malfoy Manor since the end of the school year. He didn't want to go out in public. He didn't want to see the look on people's face when they would see him. He was ashamed of what he had done but mostly mad at his parents to have had put him through the most horrible childhood one could dream of.

Draco Malfoy was tossing and turning in his bed when his bedroom door flew open.

'A Gryffindor! I'm matched with a Gryffindor! Can you believe it?' Theodore Nott said as he barged into the room.

'Get out.' Malfoy murmured from between his pillows.

'Dean Thomas … remember him?' Malfoy finally sat up to listen.

'Well last night, I couldn't wait to see who it was, it was eating me up inside. I seriously can't believe you've been waiting. Anyways, so I followed my purple line, right? And I really didn't have to go too far. I kind of just apparated to places in that general direction … and it so happens that he was doing the same thing. I ended up apparating right beside him.' He had Malfoy's full attention at this point.

'And then what happened?' he said.

'Well, we didn't say anything really, he walked towards me and held out his hands.' Malfoy then grabbed his hand to take a look at the ring.

'So, it's true?' he gaped. 'What is on your ring anyways?' He was examining Nott's ring very closely. Nott yanked his hand back to look at it himself.

'Well, I kind of like that it's got a purple hint to it, looks kind of nice. The design on it is a bit hard to see. I'm going to guess that those are runes.' As he pointed to the intricate lines on the side.

'Why are you not with him now?' Malfoy asked as he laid back down on his bed.

'He said he had to go to work. I don't even know what he does! We're supposed to meet up later tonight. I don't even know what to say to him! We never talked before. I didn't even know he liked blokes.'

'Who do you figure is at the other end of my line?' Malfoy asked. 'I mean, who could be so messed up that they could be matched to me?'

'Man, don't say that. Who knows!? Maybe she's from out of country and don't even know who you are.'

'Doubt that.' Malfoy looked pensive. 'I mean, I would go out and look for her, but I don't want to go out in public. Why can't she just find me?'

'Malfoy, you know that if she did, she's be stuck at the wards now?'

Malfoy shot straight out of bed. 'I didn't even think about that!' He was rummaging to find some clothes, and ran straight out the door with Nott on his tail.

'Slow down mate!' Nott cried after Malfoy.

'What if she's been waiting there all night?' He looked a bit frantic.

By the time they got to where the line was crossing the wards they knew no one was waiting on the other side of it.

Malfoy started to walk back towards the manor. 'What are you doing? Aren't you going to go after her?'

Malfoy looked conflicted. 'I do.' He grabbed his hair to pull on it. 'But I really don't want to go out there. I'm not ready.'

Nott looked at his friend. 'Ok. You know what? I'm going to follow your line and see where it takes me. Hopefully she wont move for a while or I'll have to start all over again starting at you. I'll figure out who she is, then you can figure out how you want to contact her.'

'I can't even say how much that would mean to me. Are you sure?' Malfoy looked like a mess, he had so many conflicted emotions going on.

'Sure. I'll do it. Just one thing. You'll owe me one.'

Malfoy smirked back at Nott, 'Yeah, yeah, wouldn't have it any other way.' With that being said, Nott apparated away.

Hermione was just making herself a tea while going through all her pamphlets. They were to get their NEWTs today and she couldn't wait to start applying on internships. She already had a couple lined up in different fields but she really wanted to see her NEWT results before making any decision. She was trying to read her letter from one of the best potion's Masters in front of her but her gold and silver line was so bright that she was unable to read it. This was a real nuisance. She'd really have to find her match before she started on any job or it would be distracting.

She had just put her tea down and tried bringing the letter higher so she could read over her line that she heard a knock at the door.

She had just got up from her seat that she heard it knocked again. She hoped for a moment that it would be her match, but that thought quickly went away as she realized her line was shooting straight from her to another wall, and nowhere near the door.

She opened her door and saw Theodore Nott standing in her entry way.

'Granger?!' And he just burst out laughing. 'I can't believe it! Oh, HE won't believe it!'

Hermione looked a bit offended at this. 'Nott? What are you doing here?'

Nott couldn't stop laughing. 'This is great! Absolutely great! I should've guessed!'

'It's Malfoy, isn't it?' She sat down on the nearest chair. 'Oh, for Merlin's sake Nott! Calm down already.' She pulled him down on a chair.

'Gryffindor's … we're being invaded by Gryffindors!' He managed to choke out in between his laughter.

'Who did you get matched with?' As she'd just seen his ring.

He shot her a look, but then shrugged. 'Whatever, you'll know soon enough. Dean Thomas.'

Hermione smiled, 'that's good.' It barely left her mouth before she realized what she had just said.

Nott looked up at her, suddenly very serious. 'What do you mean?'

'Doesn't matter. Would you go get Malfoy for me? I want to get this over with, if you don't mind.' She really didn't want to see Malfoy at the moment, but it was the only thing she could think of that would change the topic.

Theo Nott smirked. 'Be right back golden girl! Oh, I can't wait to see this!'

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Nott had been gone for 2 hours. What was taking so long! Did she live that far away? He'd been pacing the gardens since Nott had left. He was about to do another loop as he saw Nott come through the wards.

Malfoy bolted towards him. 'Did you find her?! Who is she?! Where was she?! What took you so long?!'

'Yep! I found her alright and she's waiting for you right now! Come one, I'll side apparate us to her.' Nott was trying to hide his excitement, didn't want to give anything away. He wanted to see his reaction. Malfoy was so eager to go that he never noticed the faint smile that couldn't leave Nott's face.

'You ready mate?' Nott was having a hard time hiding his smile at this point. Malfoy, not thinking anything of it gave a quick nod.

Malfoy was standing on a porch in front of the open door to a house next to Theo Nott. His gold and silver line shooting straight to the person standing inside the house. His mouth opened wide, no sound coming out of him. Nott had a really hard time keeping it together as he was trying to hold in a chuckle.

'You look like a mess, Malfoy. Nott, you may go now.'

Malfoy looked over with a pleading look at Nott. 'Hey, you wanted me to find her, its done. Now you owe me.' Hermione was sure she could still hear his laugh as he disaparated away.

She looked over at Malfoy who hadn't moved. He looked transfixed. She pulled him into her house and closed the door.

'Want some tea, Malfoy?'

'How are you OK with this?'

'Couldve been worse, if im being honest.'

'Did you forget everything that I've done to you?' He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd been matched with Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe she'd be matched with a guy like him.

'I mean, I didn't forget the insults, and how much of a git you used to be. Do you still think of me as a mudblood? Do you still think I'm ugly? My teeth? My hair? I don't think you do, or we wouldn't have soul mate lines, would we?' Hermione half smiled.

'Of course, I don't think of blood status anymore. I was raised to believe it was the utmost importance, but look at where that brought me. And I've seen your blood, it's the same as mine, just as muggles. The insults? They weren't true at all, it was the only way I could convince myself that I didn't think that I found you really pretty.' He had whispered that last part, he had gotten carried away in his monologue and somehow it made its way out. He stayed silent after that.

Hermione made her way over to him. 'Give me your hands.'

'Are you sure?' He was keeping his hands to his sides. 'We could find a way to break it if that's what you want. I wouldn't blame you. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be associated with someone like me.'

'Oh, everything is not about you, you know. Just give me your hands already.' She reached down for his hands and immediately a silver and gold light surrounded their hands. It was hot and cold at the same time. They could see identical rings appear on their fingers. As soon as the rings were materialized, the light dissipated.

The ring was a twisted and knotty design of gold and silver lines, there seemed to be multiple runes on the inside edge of the ring. Hermione was already analyzing what kind of runes they could be.

'I'm glad it's not purple of pink.' Malfoy let out, sounding relieved.

'I think the colour of our lines is very revealing on what colour our ring is going to turn out to be.' Hermione presumed.

'Goyle's line was pink.' Malfoy sneered.

'Tough luck.' Hermione said as she was still examining the runes.


End file.
